


Zaprzeczenie

by Atramentowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: Kiedy Remus Lupin - Gryfon z prawdziwego zdarzenia - uświadomił sobie, jakie uczucia żywi do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, życie staje się jakby trudniejsze, a i utrzymanie całej tajemnicy jest trudne.Co się stanie, gdy Lily Evans - ta piekielnie inteligentna dziewczyna - odgadnie, co się dzieje?





	Zaprzeczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Jedna z moich pierwszych miniaturek. Nieco dziecinna, aczkolwiek mam do niej sentyment, więc niech się dzieje co chce. Zapraszam do czytania :)

 

Siódma klasa była potworną męczarnią. Zbliżające się OWTM– y sprawiały, że większość uczniów żyła w nieustającym stresie, a znaczna mniejszość po prostu dostawała nerwicy, a objawiała się ona w przeróżnych postaciach. Tylko nieliczne przypadki zachowywały pełną przytomność umysłu.

Lily Evans, dziewczyna Jamesa, z którą zaczął chodzić w szóstej klasie, godzinami siedziała w bibliotece i tylko naturalne potrzeby były w stanie ją z niej wyciągnąć.

Peter objadał się słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, co spowodowało, że trochę przytył. Koniec końców stres i tak spalał mu te kalorie, więc cykl się powtarzał.

James wraz z Syriuszem wyżywali się na grze w Quidditcha, po to, aby później siedzieć w bibliotece całą paczką razem z Lily i Remusem.

Dla Remusa testy były czymś oczywistym i jako jedyny z grupy wydawał się rozluźniony i spokojny. Już w szóstej klasie systematycznie powtarzał cały materiał razem z Lily tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do niej uważał, iż wszystko umie i nie panikował.

W ten czwartek dokładnie miesiąc przed OWTM– ami siedzieli razem w piątkę w bibliotece. Zaszyci wśród książek Huncwoci, a przynajmniej ich część, starała się zachować powagę.

– James, mógłbyś się zachowywać – strofowała swojego chłopaka Lily. W jej zielonych oczach błyskały pioruny. – Na Merlina, jesteśmy w bibliotece.

Młody Potter wraz z Blackiem rzucali w siebie kulkami papieru, udawając, że są to tłuczki. Na nic zdawała się aura powagi i wiedzy, jaką roztaczały wokół siebie setki woluminów oraz półek uginających się pod ciężarem zakurzonych ksiąg.

– Daj spokój Lily, na dzisiaj mamy dość. I tak już mi się mieszają te wszystkie zaklęcia, a co dopiero daty powstań goblinów. Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek i kiedykolwiek to zapamięta – odparł Syriusz. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, pokazując białe zęby. – Życie jest tylko jedno, trzeba je wykorzystać. Prawda, James? Remus, Peter?

Peter energicznie pokiwał głową. Remus na ten widok zmarszczył brwi. Czy Peter kiedykolwiek wyraził swoje własne zdanie? Miał swoje wątpliwości, ponieważ ostatnio zauważył, jak coraz bardziej chce przypodobać się ich grupie. Jakby coś ukrywał, a teraz miał coś na sumieniu. Zamrugał oczyma, by pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. To było niedorzeczne, zupełnie tak, jakby oskarżał Glizdogona o coś, co w ogóle nie było możliwe.

– Remus, co z tobą? – spytał go Syriusz. Przerwał rzucanie kulką, by spojrzeć na niego uważnie. – Milczysz.

– Nie mam humoru – odparł, zamykając książkę o transmutacji rzeczy martwych. – Na dzisiaj koniec. Siedzieliśmy przy tym już dwie godziny. Muszę jeszcze zrobić esej dla Slughorna.

James cicho jęknął do wtóru z młodym Blackiem.

– Esej!? Jak, gdzie, kiedy?

– Na eliksiry, zastosowanie skórki boomslanga. Zadane tydzień temu na jutro. Naprawdę, nie pamiętaliście?

Ich zdziwione miny mówiły same za siebie.

– Ehh. Nie liczcie, że za was napiszę.

– Remus! Tak nie można – krzyknął Syriusz, tak głośno, że bibliotekarka zwróciła na nich uwagę. – Lily, to może chociaż ty?

– Nie, Łapo. Remus ma rację, mieliście dużo czasu na napisanie. OWTM– y już za miesiąc. Moglibyście się postarać – powiedziała rudowłosa.

– I ty Brutusie? Chłopaki zostaliśmy sami – powiedział James.

Rzucił jeszcze jedno błagalne spojrzenie w stronę swojej dziewczyny, ale widząc jej zaciętą minę, poddał się.

*

Remus szedł szybkim krokiem do Wieży Gryffindoru. Jak bardzo liczył, że On wstanie i go poprosi o pomoc, tak sam z siebie? Może tak w siedemdziesięciu pięciu procentach. Ach, ale i tak był realistą. Wiedział, że to nie mogłoby się stać.

Zresztą, co mnie to obchodzi? – pomyślał.

– Rogogon Węgierski – powiedział do portretu Grubej Damy.

– O tak, kochanieńki. Uważaj na nie – uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, uchylając przejście.

W Pokoju Wspólnym znajdowało się paru pierwszaków i kilkoro drugo – i trzecio – klasistów. Reszta korzystała z uroków Hogsmeade. Korzystając z okazji, że jest w miarę cicho i spokojnie, rozłożył arkusz i wyjął podręcznik do eliksirów. Starał się napisać ten esej najdokładniej, jak umiał, gdyż zależało mu na dobrej ocenie. Gdy miał już dziesięć cali i zmierzał do jakiegoś sensownego zakończenia, zobaczył, jak reszta znajomych wchodzi do Pokoju. James i Syriusz niczym gwiazdy estrady byli w środku zainteresowania, nawet młodszych roczników. Nieco z boku stał Peter, który jak zwykle wyglądał na wystraszonego. Lily uśmiechnięta, szła pod ramię z Jamesem.

W sumie nikt nie spodziewał się, że zostaną parą. Przez sześć lat nic na to nie wskazywało, by na początku tego roku, bach! Zaczęli ze sobą chodzić i o dziwo się nie pozabijali.

James Potter został całkowicie usidlony i chociaż nie chciał tego głośno przyznać, to nieco spokorniał.

Remus uśmiechnął się na ich widok, by po chwili spochmurnieć. Syriusz.

Młody Lupin mógł wątpić w każdą rzecz na świecie, zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, ale akurat w tym przypadku nie potrafił. Uczucia brały górę nad rozsądkiem.

Bo jak przyznać samemu sobie, że zakochało się w przyjacielu?

To wszystko zaczęło się w piątej klasie. Ich paczka jeszcze bardziej się ze sobą zżyła przez to, że pozostali przyjaciele towarzyszyli mu podczas jego wilczych przemian w postaciach animagicznych. Poznali siebie nawzajem od zupełnie innych stron. Szczególnie Remus był dla nich kimś zupełnie nowym. Na co dzień spokojny, by raz w miesiącu ukazać swoją prawdziwą, drapieżną naturę. Do tej pory pamiętał ich pierwszą wspólną noc we Wrzeszczącej Chacie oraz to, co działo się następnego dnia.

Z pozoru nic się nie zmieniło, ale czasami odnosił wrażenie, jakby go obserwowali. Nie nachalnie, nic z tych rzeczy, tylko tak jakby troszczyli się o niego. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuł tego samego od kogoś innego niż od rodziców i profesora Dumbledora. Nie spodziewał się, że w Hogwarcie zazna od kogoś tyle dobroci, którą ciężko było znaleźć w tych niespokojnych czasach.

A osobą, która stała się dla niego oparciem, był Syriusz. To on zaproponował rozwiązanie z animagami, to on zawsze po przemianie zajmował się nim i dbał o to, aby nie zrobił sobie nadmiernej krzywdy. Pozostali również starali się jak mogli i również to doceniał, ale to właśnie młody Black był jego Opiekunem.

Kwestią czasu stało się zrozumienie, że zaczyna coś do niego czuć. To było chore i niezdrowe. Nieetyczne. Niemoralne.

Bo przecież, jaki normalny człowiek zakochuje się w NAJLEPSZYM przyjacielu?

Już pomijając fakt, że to obydwoje byli chłopakami.

Po prostu lgnął do jego osoby, pragnął jego bliskości. Czasami przyłapywał siebie na myśleniu o tym, jak smakowałyby jego usta i czy byłyby tak miękkie, na jakie wyglądały.

Na Historii Magii zwykł fantazjować o tym, co mógłby robić ich ciała. Ocierać się, prężyć. Tak, ciało Łapy wyginające się w łuk, tuż pod nim. Tak blisko... Jego ciemne oczy zasnute mgłą pożądania...

_STOP, STOP, STOP_  – pomyślał Remus. Przetarł oczy dłoni, by pozbyć się kosmatych myśli. Właśnie dlatego wyszedł z tej piekielnej biblioteki. W towarzystwie Syriusza wodze fantazji puszczały wodze i wypływały na szerokie wody mózgowo– rdzeniowe. To było strasznie wyczerpujące. Trwać w takim stanie od trzech lat i nie móc w stanie nic zrobić.

Mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednocześnie tak strasznie daleko.

– Remus, tu się ukrywasz! – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego i padł obok niego na sofę. – Już skończyłeś?

– Nie, dopiero kończę – odparł, nieznacznie się odsuwając, powodując tym lekki, prawie niezauważalny grymas na twarzy Łapy.

– Lily powiedziała, że trochę mi w tym pomoże – pochwalił się James, całując delikatnie rudowłosą. Remus przez chwilę poczuł ukucie zazdrości. Chciałby tak po prostu okazać swoją miłość. Ba! Chciałby o tym powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nie ma na tyle odwagi. I niby dlaczego został przydzielony do Gryffindoru?

– Przynajmniej ty możesz liczyć od kogoś na pomoc – powiedział Syriusz dając kuksańca Remusowi – A gdzie jest Peter, przecież tu z nami przyszedł?

– Oh, powiedział mi, że zapomniał wziąć swoje pióro – odpowiedziała Lily – Wiecie, jaki jest zapominalski.

Nagle podszedł do nich znajomy z piątego roku, który wraz z Syriuszem i Jamesem grał w Quidditcha. Był ubrany w szatę do gry, a w ręce trzymał miotłę. Jego blond włosy, które układały się w niesforne loczki, przykleiły się do spoconego czoła. Wyglądał tak, jakby przebiegł maraton.

– Cześć chłopaki... i Lily, oczywiście – dopowiedział, widząc morderczy wzrok rudowłosej – Czy przypadkiem nie dzisiaj miał być trening?

James wraz z Syriuszem spojrzeli po sobie i krzyknęli jednocześnie:

– Dlaczego mi nie przypomniałeś!? Ja? To ty miałeś to zrobić?

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było takie zabawne.

– Ja ci o tym mówiłam, gdy byliśmy w bibliotece – powiedziała Lily ironicznym tonem – Kiedy rzucałeś tą piłeczką i mnie nie słuchałeś.

– Naprawdę – James poczochrał swoje czarne włosy – No cóż, David. Powiedz reszcie, że spotkamy się na boisku za dziesięć minut.

– Okej, cześć Lily, cześć Remus – chłopiec zwany Davidem znowu przebiegł przez dziurę, powodując okrzyki ze strony Grubej Damy.

– Już ja ci dam, tak mi przerywać rozmowy bieganiem!

– Dobra, musimy się zbierać. Lily, może zaczęłabyś pisać dla mnie ten esej? – spytał Potter swoim najbardziej przekonującym tonem.

– Okej, ale żeby to był ostatni raz. Słowo daję, ten Quidditch zabiera wam zbyt dużo czasu.

Syriusz roześmiał się na to stwierdzenie. Wstał żwawo z sofy, ręką ocierając o dłoń Remusa. Lunatyk poczuł dreszcz przenikający jego ciało. Opanował chęć dotknięcia tego miejsca.

– Pa, widzimy się za godzinę.

– Pa – odparli chórem Remus i Lily.

Remus odetchnął głęboko, by oczyścić się z buzujących się w nim emocji. Lily usiadła obok niego, kładąc na stoliku książki swoje i chłopaków.

– Wreszcie sobie poszli – westchnęła. – Mogliby się trochę bardziej przyłożyć do nauki.

– Yhym – mruknął chłopak. Ponownie zagłębił się w pisanie zadania domowego. Przy Lily dało się normalnie pracować. Obydwoje pisali przez kilkanaście minut. Remus skończył pisać swoje zadanie, a Lily była w środku eseju Jamesa. Odetchnął i oparł się o obicie sofy. Było tak miękko i wygodnie. Aż mu się oczy kleiły. Ostatnio nie przespał spokojnie żadnej nocy.

Męczyła go jawa i sen. A raczej to, co wymyślał jego mózg, skoro rzeczywistość była taka... nudna. Jego fantazje nie raz powodowały, że budził się spocony i niesamowicie pobudzony. A potem czuł się winny i nie mógł znowu zasnąć, gdy obok niego spała spokojnie reszta Huncwotów. Poprzedni sen to było coś... Jak sobie przypomniał wszystkie te szczegóły...

– Hej, co się z tobą dzieje? – spytała Lily, odrywając się od pergaminu.

– Nic, czemu tak sądzisz?

– Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie. Martwię się o ciebie, w sumie nie tylko ja – na twarzy Lily widać było troskę – Ostatnio coraz częściej zatapiasz się w swoich myślach. Nie odzywasz się.

– Lily, daj mi spokój. To moja sprawa – Remus już podnosił się, aby wyjść, jednak dalsze słowa całkowicie go zmroziły.

– Czy tu ma coś wspólnego z tym, co czujesz do Syriusza?

Młodemu Lupinowi odpłynęła krew z twarzy. Czuł się tak, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę.  _Jak? Jak ktokolwiek mógł się tego domyśleć?_ Przecież tak siebie pilnował?

– Remus, wszystko okej? Zbladłeś... Nie, nie bój się. Tylko ja się domyśliłam, chłopacy nic nie wiedzą – Lily przysunęła się do niego i patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi, błyszczącymi, szmaragdowymi oczami pełnymi zrozumienia.

Chłopak jęknął i schował twarz w dłoniach.

– Na pewno? Merlinie, jestem beznadziejny...

– Tak i nie, Remusie... Spójrz na mnie – głos Lily działał na niego uspokajająco. Tak jakby matczyne.

– To jest straszne, Lily! Jak coś takiego mogło mi się przydarzyć?

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła, ale pozostali uczniowie byli zajęci sobą.

– Remus, powiedz mi, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz.

– I ty się pytasz? Jestem beznadziejnie zakochany w kumplu, który po pierwsze jest hetero, po drugie widzi we mnie tylko przyjaciela, po trzecie nic do mnie nie czuje. Wymieniać dalej? – mówił Remus cały poddenerwowany. Końcówki uszu były wściekle czerwone, tak jakby młody wilkołak był zażenowany tym, iż opowiada komuś o tych sprawach.

– Remus, obserwowałam, was oboje. Dusisz się z tym już od trzech lat i widać jak się męczysz. Syriusz może i jest ślepy, ale nie głupi. Wie, że się od nas odsuwasz. Według mnie lepiej jest wiedzieć, na czym się stoi niż żyć w poczuciu złudnej nadziei, więc powiedz mu to, co czujesz. Przynajmniej nie będziesz już tego nosił.

– I co ja mam zrobić? Nie mam na tyle odwagi... Marny ze mnie Gryfon. Jeszcze się użalam, a to jest dobre dla jakiegoś Puchona, nie żebym coś do nich miał – dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy Lily.

– To już moja rola. Pomogę ci. A zrobisz to tak – Lily pochyliła się do niego i zaczęła szeptać konspiracyjnym tonem.

Po omówionym planie, z lżejszym sercem w piersi pomógł Lily uporać się z zadaniem dla Jamesa oraz po dłuższym zastanowieniu dla Syriusza. W końcu miał dobre serce. Dopiero po pewnym czasie przyszła mu pewna myśl, która nie dawała mu spokoju.

– Gdzie jest Peter, ile można szukać pióra?

Lily tylko pokręciła głową i wzruszyła ramionami w geście niewiedzy. W tej samej chwili do Pokoju Wspólnego wszedł Glizdogon, który według Remusa wyglądał na winnego. Tak jakby miał coś na sumieniu.

*

A więc nadeszła ta chwila. Ta, na którą czekał. Czy był zdenerwowany? Ogromnie. Resztki jego gryfońskiej odwagi uleciały, gdy tylko zobaczył Syriusza leżącego na łóżku, czytającego  _Quidditch przez wieki_. Serce waliło mu jak młot. Był pewien, że gdy tylko otworzy usta, padnie, jak długi na ziemię.

– Cześć, nie jesteś w Pokoju Wspólnym? – spytał go, nie odrywając spojrzenia od książki.

– Nie, jest za głośno. To raczej twój żywioł – odparł, siląc się na żart. Podszedł do swojego kufra, tak by wyglądało to, jakby czegoś szukał.

– Czegoś szukasz?

– Tak, podręcznika do zielarstwa. Nie mogę go znaleźć – skłamał Remus. _Jakby tu zacząć ten temat? Plan Lily nie mówił nic o tym._

– Pomogę ci – Syriusz odłożył książkę na łóżko, a sam podszedł do Lunatyka z uśmiechem na twarzy. Obydwaj stali po przeciwnych stronach kufra. Pochylili się nad nim i zaczęli w nim grzebać. Trybiki w mózgu Remusa pracowały jak szalone.  _Jak to powiedzieć, jak to powiedzieć, żeby się nie wygłupić!?_ W końcu nie mógł powiedzieć o tym tak bezpośrednio. O takich rzeczach nie mówi się w tak błahy sposób.

Poszukiwania podręcznika do zielarstwa (który został uprzednie schowany pod łóżkiem) nadal trwały. Dało to okazję Remusowi do działania, jednak jego język był jakby pod działaniem Drętwoty. Nagle ich dłonie zetknęły się, a Remus poczuł, jak ciepło ogarnia jego szyję i wspina się dalej, aż na twarz. Pochylił głowę jeszcze niżej. Jak nie teraz, to nigdy.

– Remusie, co ci jest? – spytał go ciemnowłosy.

Lunatyk wziął głęboki, uspokajający wdech.

– Syriuszu...

– Tak – w głos Blacka wkradła się nutka zaniepokojenia.

– Jaczujęcośdociebie – powiedział na jednym wydechu. Niepewnie podniósł głowę do góry. Chłopak patrzył na niego nic nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem.

– Mógłbyś powtórzyć, nie zrozumiałem – uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

– Naprawdę? Czemu mi to tak utrudniasz? – jęknął pod nosem Remus. W myślach walił głową w mentalną ścianę.  _Idiota, idiota, powiedz to jeszcze raz albo dojdzie do rękoczynów_ – mówił głos podobny do głosu Lily.

– ... – Syriusz milczał i bacznie obserwował przyjaciela, który wyglądał, jakby walczył sam ze sobą.

– Łapo, podobasz mi się – powiedział dobitnie. Głośno i wyraźnie tak bardzo, że poniosło się to po całym dormitorium.

No cóż stało się. Remus czekał na krzyk, płacz (no może niekoniecznie) i zgrzytanie zębami,  nawet na wymioty z obrzydzenia (też niekoniecznie, ale to również brał pod uwagę), jednak nic się nie stało. Syriusz po prostu zamrugał oczyma i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Nic nie powiedział.

Milczenie zapadło na nich jak kurtyna podczas antraktu.

– Och – tylko to wyrwało się z ust Blacka.

Remusowi zrobiło się przykro. Już wolałby zostać wyśmiany. Lepsza byłaby jakakolwiek reakcja niż jej brak.

– Wiesz, co? Mógłbyś coś powiedzieć, a nie tylko wzdychać – warknął i już kierował się w stronę drzwi. Pod powiekami zaczęły się formować łzy...  _Gryffindorze, jestem taką życiową ciotą_  – pomyślał. –  _Chociaż to w sumie się zgadza._ Z gardła wyrwał mu się paniczny chichot. W końcu był gejem!

Jego dłoń już prawie dotykała klamki od drzwi, ale druga ręka została pochwycona w mocny uścisk. Został wręcz przyciągnięty do drugiego chłopaka.

– Co ty robisz?! Skoro nie masz nic do powiedzenia, to zostaw mnie w spokoju – powiedział Remus z żalem. Nie miał siły, by spojrzeć przyjacielowi prosto w twarz.

– Spójrz na mnie – ich ciała znalazły się blisko siebie, gdyby nie to, że Lunatykowi chciało się płakać, może znalazłby w tym jakąś przyjemność. – Spójrz na mnie!

Stalowa nuta w głosie Blacka spowodowała, że Remus uniósł głowę. Po policzku mimowolnie spłynęła jedna łza.

Ciepła dłoń Syriusza starła ją. Gardło Remusa ponownie zaschło. Ciemne oczy Łapy były takie jak w jego wyobrażeniach. Pełne uczucia.

– Nie uciekaj przede mną, gdy nie wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć – zauważył – lub zrobić.

Przez jedną minutę serce Remusa nie działało poprawnie. Zatrzymało się. Dopiero dotyk ust Syriusza pobudził go znowu do życia. Były w dotyku tak miękkie, jak się wydawało. Pocałunek był zupełnie jak muśnięcie skrzydłami motyla. Prawie niewyczuwalny, ale jednak powodował ciarki na całym ciele.

Odsunęli się od siebie na niewielką odległość. Ich dłonie się ze sobą splotły.

– Naprawdę, to z tego powodu się ode mnie odsuwałeś? – spytał głębokim głosem Syriusz. Jego czarne włosy opadły na oczy. Remus miał ochotę, aby je przeczesać palcami.

– Tak... No wiesz. Chodziłeś z dziewczynami. Uważasz mnie za przyjaciela...

Black pokręcił głową z uśmiechem na ustach.

– A wiesz dlaczego?

– Nie.

– Zazdrość. Tylko to chciałem wywołać. A przyjacielem będziesz dla mnie zawsze, bo tylko z przyjaźni może wykiełkować jakiekolwiek prawdziwe uczucie.

*

Następnego dnia ich zejście na dół do Wielkiej Sali wzbudziło szum. Może spowodowało to ich trzymanie za ręce? A może ich pocałunek?

Piski dziewcząt rozległy się po całej sali. Nauczyciele spojrzeli na to z przymrużeniem oka. Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy, a widok znajomych twarzy spowodował u nich szeroki uśmiech. W każdym razie James wyglądał jak spetryfikowany przy Lily, która wręcz skakała z radości. Kątem oka Remus zobaczył Petera rozmawiającego z uczniem Slytherinu. Miał złe przeczucie, ale poniósł się chwili z Syriuszem. Na razie to oni byli ważni. Reszta poszła w odstawkę. Nawet OWTM-y.

 


End file.
